There is a demand regarding for an electronic apparatus equipped with a radio wave receiving function which would enable the apparatus to have functions of television, radio, character broadcasting, FM multiple broadcasting, mobile pager, GPS (global position system) and the like. Some of these functions have been realized in practice. In addition, these are apparatuses which have been practically realized to achieve other functions. For example, a radio wave wrist watch has been realized which adjusts the time by receiving time data transmitted via radio wave, so as to display the accurate time.
The above-described type of apparatus requires antenna for receiving transmitted radio waves. For example, a conventional wrist watch or the like has a structure in which a loop antenna is disposed in the wrist band having a flat surface, utilizing its shape, or a structure in which an antenna member wound in coil-like manner is disposed in the watch case.
However, with the structure in which the-antenna is disposed within the watch band, an adequate length of the antenna cannot be provided due to the limited length of the band, or a sufficient water-proof property cannot be maintained due to the structure in which the antenna is electrically connected to the internal portion of the watch case. With the structure in which the coil-like antenna member is disposed within the watch case, the shape of the antenna becomes large as the number of turns of the coil-like antenna increases, and therefore the size or thickness of the wrist watch increases, making it difficult to handle the watch. In addition to that, due to the enlargement of the antenna, the area for displaying data such as time, must be decreased in size, making it difficult for the user to read the data. This is the case not only for the wrist watch but also for other electronic apparatuses.
An object of the present invention is to provide an antenna having a sufficient length but a small size, thereby making it possible to reduce the electronic apparatus in thickness and size.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic apparatus having a structure in which the antenna is built in the case of the apparatus, thus making it possible to reduce the apparatus in thickness and size.